


Pure morning

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, and more - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: Om att få vakna långsamt en helgmorgon och bli mutad till att steka pannkakor till frukost.





	Pure morning

**Author's Note:**

> Det är så fantastiskt många fina, skandinaviska fics här nu som jag bara älskar att läsa (det blir liksom en helt annan ton i dem, tycker jag), och jag ville också pröva att skriva något på svenska. Det känns sjukt nervöst, men jag gjorde det ändå.   
> Hoppas ni gillar.

Det är en av de bästa morgnarna. Det är söndag, vi ska ingenstans. Igår hängde vi hemma hos Jonas och drack lite öl. Sådär lagom mycket, så att man har ett bra buzz men ändå mår helt ok morgonen efter. Och nu vaknar jag långsamt av ljudet från staden och ljuset som silar in genom gardinerna. Människor som pratar, bilar, nån som ropar. Ett behagligt bakgrundsljud, på nåt vis. Fönstret är lite öppet, och den friska luften känns skön mot ansiktet. På det hela taget är det lätt att andas. 

Isak ligger bredvid, fortfarande helt medvetslös. Men så är det alltid, vardag som helg. Han älskar att sova, särskilt på morgonen. Eller ja, morgonen är väl då han sover. Men det har blivit bättre. Han säger att det är på grund av mig, att han sover bättre när han kan känna mig bredvid sig. Att jag lugnar honom. Och att när han vaknar mitt i natten, så kan han somna igen när jag är där. Det finns inget bättre än när han liksom trycker sig intill mig och sover, lägger ansiktet mot mitt bröst och håller fast mig med en arm över bröstkorgen och liksom borrar in sig. Sådär sömnigt varm och tung och helt underbar. 

Jag lägger mig på sidan och tittar på Isak. Han är så sjukt fin. Det har snart gått ett år, men jag kommer inte över hur fin han är. Hur bra han är. Att det blev vi. Och nu ligger han bredvid mig, i vår säng, i vår lägenhet. Och jag får titta på honom hur mycket jag vill. Nästan. Om jag stirrar när han märker det så blir han generad till slut. Såklart. Skämtar bort det eller typ attackerar mig med en kudde eller nåt. Men nu är det fritt fram. 

Han ligger på rygg, med ena armen böjd upp över huvudet. Andas lugnt med munnen lite öppen. Hans hår har vuxit ut och lockarna är blondare än vad jag sett dem innan, blekta av solen, men ögonfransarna är fortfarande mörka. Ljus, fjunig skäggstubb och så några fräknar. Eskild säger alltid att Isak är ”adora-belle” och, alltså, jag håller med. Han är sjukt söt. Och vacker. Vansinnigt sexig. När det bara är vi två, då kan jag säga allt det där. Annars är det pinsamt, han är inte riktigt okej med att vara söt inför sina kompisar. Och jag fattar. Retar honom bara lite, ibland. Till Magnus stora förtjusning.

Täcket har glidit ner till midjan på honom, han är så himla varm och fryser aldrig i sömnen. Perfekt om man är kall och behöver värma sig, som jag. Nu nöjer jag mig med att titta. Han är så stark, Isak. Lyfter mig lätt. Vinner om vi brottas. Alla muskler på överkroppen tydligt definierade; över axlarna, bröstkorgen, magen. Slät, ljus hud som jag precis vet hur den känns. Jag tror inte det finns något ställe på Isak som jag inte har smakat. Känt små hårstrån kittla läpparna, slickat längs varm, tunn hud och kysst mig nerför, uppför och inåt. Hört honom dra efter andan då jag hittat en punkt som känns extra mycket eller då jag låtit tänderna skrapa lätt mot honom. 

Han säger att han älskar när jag tar på honom. Någon gång har han refererat till någon forskning som säger att vissa lugnande hormoner eller signalsubstanser frigörs vid kroppskontakt. Typ. Jag kommer inte ihåg vilka, men det gör han såklart. Och jag kan inte sluta ta på honom. Vill inte sluta. Bara en hand som sveper längs ryggen, en snabb smekning när vi passerar varandra i köket, eller fingrar som flätas in i varandra då vi ligger tätt, tätt. Jag har alltid varit väldigt taktil, med alla, tycker det känns tryggt med kroppskontakt, att man vet vart man har varandra liksom. På ett fysiskt plan. Och han har börjat slappna av i det också. Vill alltid vara nära, särskilt när vi är ensamma. Luta sig mot mig, dra en hand genom mitt hår, låta foten ligga mot mitt ben i soffan. Jag älskar det, att känna honom mot mig, att jordas av hans närvaro.

Nu kan jag inte hålla mig längre, utan låter mina fingrar glida längs hans kind, ner längs halsen och över axeln. Han rör lite på sig, suckar och lägger sig lite närmare mig. Antagligen i något slags gränsland mellan sömn och vakenhet. Jag stryker honom över kinden igen, och fortsätter ner över bröstet, fingrarna guppar över revbenen, och sedan ner mot magen. Mjuk hud med lite tjockare hårstrån under naveln, och jag låter mina fingrar gå i cirklar; ner längs fåran vid muskeln vid höften, tvärs över där täcket ligger längst ner på magen, upp på andra sidan och så tvärs över strax under naveln. Runt, runt. Jag kysser honom på axeln och han ger ifrån sig en liten suck, och kryper ännu närmare mig. Sparkar lite med benen så täcket glider ner ännu längre. Gör ett litet ljud som jag vet är otåligt, för min hand är fortfarande bara på hans mage. 

Jag följer linjen från höften ner mot låret, stryker honom ner mot knät, och så upp igen på andra sidan. Han särar lite på benen, så nästa gång låter jag fingrarna glida längre in längs låret. Bara snuddar precis där jag vet att han vill ha min hand, han är hård och rycker lite när jag nuddar honom. 

Normaltillstånd på morgonen liksom, för oss båda två. Och det är sjukt svårt att låta bli varandra när man vaknar tillsammans med sin pojkvän, i sin egen lägenhet, naken. Drömmen. I kollektivet fanns alltid risken att någon – Eskild – kom in utan förvarning. Förutom råd och stöttning var det draget som påminde mest om en förälder. Gränslösheten. Så då sov vi nästan alltid med kläder. Inte nu dock. Det sista innan sommarlovet ställde vi till och med alarmet lite tidigare för att hinna med varandra på morgonen. Det funkar inte att vara sen varenda dag för att man bara var tvungen att gå ner på sin kille i duschen. Det bästa är dock en helgdag som denna. Lagom slö, inget planerat, lagom bakis för att kunna stanna i sängen länge länge. När det inte är någon brådska med någonting. Inte för att jag inte vet att uppskatta en snabbis. Men det här är något helt annat. 

Jag kryper närmare Isak, lutar huvudet mot handen så jag ser honom bättre. Låter fingrarna glida över hans hud, längs låren, upp över magen, runt en bröstvårta. Han vinklar ut ena benet lite, låter mig komma åt bättre. Jag vet att han älskar att vakna såhär. Det tog lång tid innan han anförtrodde sig åt mig. Sa vad han tycker om, vad han ville att jag skulle göra. Med honom. I början när jag frågade vad han gillade så fick jag bara väldigt vaga svar, typ ”dig”, inget specifikt. Allt var fortfarande så nytt, så osäkert, så outforskat. Så svårt att tala om, särskilt för någon som knappt inte velat tänka på det innan. Det. Sex med en annan kille. Och jag ville ju liksom bara försäkra mig om att han hade det bra, inte gå över nån gräns. 

Och inte för att något vi gör är dåligt. Men nu vet jag att han älskar när jag rider honom, när jag håller fast hans handleder ovanför hans huvud och rör mig långsamt upp och ner och han bara ligger där och ser på mig som om jag vore världens åttonde underverk. Möter mig med höfterna och spänner hela överkroppen för att komma närmare, djupare. Eller när jag som idag väcker honom med mjuka fingrar på sovvarm hud, kryper ner under hans täcke och tar honom i min mun. Låter mina händer vila på hans lår, in mot ljumskarna, trycker isär hans ben lite, kysser honom på den mjuka huden vid höften och lämnar ett spår av kyssar upp mot magen, längs honom, slickar och retas tills hans händer finner mitt hår och han styr mig dit jag vet att han vill ha mig. 

Efteråt är han rosig om kinderna, lite svettig och oftast väldigt ivrig att återgälda. Kysser sig långsamt nedåt och får mig att lova att steka pannkakor till frukost innan han skrider till verket. Vid det här laget lovar jag i princip vad som helst och jag låter pinsamt högt när han äntligen tar mig och sen, när han stönar runt mig och suger hårt och jag känner hans händer på mig och ett finger som letar sig inåt så skjuter jag snabbare än jag gjorde när jag var femton. Som att jag är ute efter att sätta något slags rekord, liksom. 

Isak bara flinar och ger mig en kyss som smakar av mig, men sen får jag en kudde i huvudet när jag kallar honom för _blowjob-mesteren_ , sen en puss igen och en påminnelse om att jag faktiskt lovat pannkakor. Så snurrar han in sig i allt täcke och borrar in sig i kudden igen, säger att han älskar mig och att han älskar att bli väckt såhär men att han är sjukt hungrig nu faktiskt.

**Author's Note:**

> Jag blir jätteglad för en kommentar! <3


End file.
